powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawnmower Org (Wild Force)
Lawnmower Org is (as his name applies) a lawnmower theme Org and is one of the main villains of the seven-part Zen-Aku story arc episode, he serves as the primary villain of the episode "Identity Crisis", the fifth episode of the Zen-Aku story arc. Character History Lawnmower Org was one of the ancient Org that work for Master Org 3,000 years ago, he took a form of a lawnmower and attacked a soccer field, he was about to give chase to some kids kids until the Rangers interfiled, Toxica and Jindrax came in to aid Lawnmower Org in battle, while Toxipod took on the Red and White Rangers and Jinxer took on the Yellow and Blue Rangers, Lawnmower Org took on the Black Ranger, the Org was able to overpower the Ranger and was about to finish him off until the other Rangers came to the rescue, the Red Ranger was about to finish off the Org with the Lion Blaster until Zen-Aku came in to battle the Rangers, Lawnmower Org foolishly tryed to talk Zen-Aku, only for him to be destroyed by Zen-Aku's Crescent Blade, because he started to feel his true self and remember his true past in his mind. Personality The Personality of Lawnmower Org is very different from the other Orgs. Though, he is still nasty, destructive, dangerous and menacing, he doesn't have so much cruelty like other Orgs. He is more interested in gardening than fighting. He is much more compromised than the other Orgs, and even tried to talk with the Rangers about the grass. He is extremely paranoid and thinks the soccer field he was on was garden. It was a fatal mistake, because Zen-Aku destroyed him. Powers and Abilities * Lawnmower Transformation: '''Lawnmower Org can transform into a lawnmower. * '''Durability-'''Despite having limited screen-time, Lawnmower Org was shoiwn to be very durable which is probably because of his nature. Hits from the various personal weapons of the Rangers had absolutely no affect. The only thing that took him out was Zen-Aku's Crescent Blade. Arsenal * '''Scythe Arms: '''Lawnmower Org can turn his arms into scythes to aid him in combat ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Lawnmower Org can charge up his scythe arms with red energy and swing them at full force. * '''Saw Mouth Blade: Located underneath Lawnmower Org is a saw blade, for which he can use for combat as well. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Lawnmower Org is voiced by Kim Strauss. Trivia *Due to the graphic nature of a lawnmover attacking someone's feet being very inappropriate to show on an American children's program, the scenes from Gaoranger of him attacking the feet of Danny's sentai counterpart, and injuring his left foot was replaced with Danny fighting back against Lawnmower Org during the battle. This resulted in the overall fight being shortened for the Power Rangers adaption. **This is also the reason that unlike his Sentai counterpart he did not fight a giant battle, as his counterpart was targeting the Bison Wildzord's counterpart GaoBison who was the legs of their formation and was able to badly injure him. *Like his counterpart from Gaoranger, he dislikes his lawn being ruined, torn, damaged and messed up. *As with most Orgs, he also shares the same name as his counterpart. *Lawnmower Org is the second Org to be not destroyed by the Wild Force Rangers, for he gets destroyed by Zen-Aku, the first being Freezer Org who killed himself. *While Lawnmower Org is not the weakest Org in Wild Force, as he has a good set of abilities, he gets destroyed in a few hits and has no giant form. *Lawnmower Org is the second Org to have four arms, there are two sets of arms on the top upper half that holds the bars (much like how people hold a real lawnmower) and two sets of scythe arms on the lower half, the first Org is Bulldozer Org. *In the shot immediately after Lawnmower Org was knocked down, all you can see is a bunch of smoke where he was. Saban erased him from the shot so they didn't have to use a Jungle Sword finishing attack since you would have clearly seen Danny's leg injury. See Also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights